


Pretty When You Cry

by RedConverse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Phil Lester, Bisexual Dan Howell, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Phil Lester, Jock Dan Howell, Light Angst, M/M, Teenage Dan Howell, Teenage Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedConverse/pseuds/RedConverse
Summary: Phil’s the artistic kid with questionable fashion sense and when the most popular boy in school asks him for help in art he doesn’t know how to say no.Dan has a massive crush on the artistic loser and he’s desperate to spend more time with him.[THERE IS A NON-CONSENSUAL KISS]





	Pretty When You Cry

Dan woke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear. Urg, who’s idea was it for school to start at such an unreasonable hour? Although he had to admit ever since he embraced his curls he’s had a lot more time to do stuff in the morning. He mainly just used his extra time to sleep in but occasionally he used it to make himself breakfast or plan his outfit ( not that black jeans, a black T-shirt and a jersey requires much planning). Today though, all Dan wanted to do was sink into his bed and sleep til death came to take him.  
“Daniel! Make that bloody alarm clock stop or I swear to God I will-”  
“I’m doing it right now mum!” Dan yelled in anger. Who was his mum to tell him what to do? She didn’t start start work for another hour, lucky cow.  
Dan rushed down stairs in the same outfit he wears everyday and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. It was already 6:25 meaning practice was going to start in five minutes. Maybe if he ran he could make! The day may have only just started but Dan knew it was going to be a trying one.

 

“Phil, honey, it’s time for school.” The gentle voice of Phil’s mum awoke Phil from a very pleasant dream he was having about Ryan Reynolds.  
“Do I have to go to school?” Phil mumbled into the pillow.  
“I’m afraid so sweetie, now get dressed I’ll start making breakfast.” The door closed with a soft click and Phil looked up at the big round clock on the wall. 5:00 just enough time to get change and have his breakfast.  
There wasn’t a shortage of clothes in his wardrobe, it was only Monday after all. A bright yellow top grabbed Phil’s attention. A bold choice but ever since Phil had started showing off his forehead with his new hairstyle he’d developed a lot of confidence the only question was what would go with it? His eyes landed on a pair of light blue dungarees. Perfect.  
“Oh, Philip! You look stunning! Is that lip gloss?” It was Glossier that Katie had bought him for his birthday; he still wasn’t sure how she could have afforded it.  
“Yeah…”  
“It’s lovely. Are you trying to impress someone? Is it that footballer? That Dan boy the Quarterback.”  
“Mum! Not everything I do revolves around boys and if I was trying to impress anyone it definitely wouldn’t be Dan Howell.” Even as he said it he could feel himself blushing. Dan Howell was the most popular boy in school and he was also an absolute asshole. But even Phil had to admit Dan was hot. He’d had the best glow-up out of everyone in that godforsaken school.  
“You better get moving sweetie the bus will be here in a few minutes.”  
“Thanks mum,” Phil said as he grabbed one more piece of toast and started walking towards the door, “ I’ll see you after school. Love you!”  
“Love you too, Philip!”

 

Sweat was dripping down Dan’s face. Coach Dickson had made him run extra laps just because he had made a rather obvious joke about his name. Just as Dan thought he was going to collapse Coach Dickson told him he was done.  
“Fucking finally!” Exclaimed Dan.  
“Oi, Howell, watch your mouth or I’ll make you stay for the first ten minutes of your first lesson and when you’re teacher asks you why you’re late you can have fun explaining why!”  
“Jeez Couch! I’m sorry! Lighted up a bit bro.”  
“Get to class bro.”  
Dan jogged off the pitch and to his next class knowing he didn’t have enough time to shower. Welp, who ever was sitting next to him in art would just have to put up with it.  
When Dan walked into the classroom everyone looked up. Nothing new. Every guy in this school wanted to be him and every girl in this school wanted to fuck him.  
“Please take a seat Mr Howell we were just about to get started.” Dan looked around the room it had a high ceiling and artwork that cover the walls. Unlike every other classroom they didn’t get individual desks it was two people at least on one desk and there was only one desk with a space left.  
“No,” thought Dan, “ No no please anyone else.”  
“Mr Howell please take your seat.”  
“Ms pleas-”  
“Mr Howell take your seat!” Dan walk to the back of the class and took his seat next to him. 

 

Phil was always early to art. Ms Jenning smile when she saw him. She was the only teacher he could actually stand and also the only teacher who’s encouraged him to pursue his interest in art and film. He walked to the back of the classroom and took out his personal sketchbook. Slowly students began to fill the classroom no one sat next to him. That was the problem with having only one who was in the year below. It was a known fact that Phil was a loner and when you have a loner reputation no one wants to talk to you because only loners speak to loners. Luckily for Phil Katie was also a loner. Two loners who found each other in library when Phil made fun of her for secretly taking out Twilight. They had been tight ever since.  
Ms Jenning stood up about to start the lesson when he came in.  
“Please take a seat Mr Howell we were just about to get started.” Dan looked around the room eyes landing on the only spare seat which happened to be next to Phil.  
“Mr Howell please take your seat.”  
“Ms pleas-”  
“Mr Howell take your seat!” Slowly Dan walked towards. Phil noticed how Dan’s T-shirt seem to stich to his chest and Phil could see the curves of his muscles (it wasn’t like Dan had a nine pack or anything but he wasn’t exactly scrawny).  
“You okay there, Howell? You look a bit hot and bothered,” Phil whispered just low enough that only Dan could hear him, “ You smell it too.”  
“At least I don’t look like a fucking minion, Lester.” Dan hissed back at him. They both decide to shut up when Ms Jenning began explaining today’s lesson and both groaned when she said they would be drawing the person next to them. Phil couldn’t do that. It was hard enough just looking at Dan without blushing but staring at him, paying attention to every detail Phil wouldn’t be able to survive it. Dan turned to him.  
“Alright Lester you’re artsy so if your drawing of me isn’t a masterpiece I’m suing,” Dan said and Phil hated to admit it but he almost laughed. Almost.  
“Well I’m looking forward to seeing what trash you cough out,” retorted Phil.  
“Whatever,” Dan grabbed his sketchbook and Phil took out his school one as well, “Oi Lester face me.”  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“Avada Kedavra,” Dan said, Phil wondered how he managed to keep a straight face. Part of Phil wanted to stay where he was just to spite Dan but he also wanted to get a good grade on this as well. He turned to Dan and scowled at him.  
“Happy.”  
“Can anyone be happy when they have to look at you?” Phil huffed at that.  
He started to do a rough sketch of Dan. He drew waves of curls atop of Dan’s head, he drew his warm brown eyes and he drew his blemishless skin. Phil wished Dan was smiling so he could draw his adorable dimples and now Phil was blushing. Great!  
Eventually Ms Jenning told them to stop and everyone started to pack up eager to leave. Phil starting packing up too until Dan grabbed his arm. Phil was ready to yell at him but before he could Dan said, “Not so fast, Lester. I want to see what you drew.” Phil was hesitant. He was good at art but he never liked showing off his talent.  
“I’ll go first!” Dan said when he saw Phil’s hestitance. He picked up his sketchbook and showed Phil his drawing. Phil bursted into laughter.  
“Jeez, Howell! I’ve seen four year olds who can draw better!” Dan cheeks went red.  
“Alright then Lester! I bet your isn’t any better.” Still smiling Phil took his sketchbook out and flicked to his drawing. Slowly he turned it around so Dan could see.

Dan was enjoying this more than he thought. Sure all he was thinking about was whether Phil really thought he smelt but it was nice staring at Phil without it being creepy.  
It was over too quickly and Dan was desperate to spend more time, even just a few more minutes, with Phil. That’s why he had asked to see Phil’s drawing. After Phil was done laughing at him he showed Dan his draw. It was amazing. Dan didn’t know how Phil had drawn him so well. It look almost like a photo, every hair in place and Phil had even remembered his two freckles on his cheek.  
“Not half bad, Lester,” Dan said trying(and failing) not to smile, “How do you draw like that?”  
“Practice!” Phil was smiling and it made Dan’s heart flutter. Dan wanted to see Phil again but this was the only lesson they had together.  
“Well see you next week Dan!” Shit, he needed to think of something quick or this would be the last time he talked to Phil for more than a few sentences.  
“Wait! Lester! I was sorta wondering if you could, you don’t have to, but if you maybe wanted to like helpmewithartafterschool?” Phil stared at him. Dan began panicking hoping Phil wouldn’t yell at him for wasting his time.  
“Okay.” Dan must have heard him wrong did he really want to spend more time with him?  
“Really?”  
“Sure,” Phil said, “Meet me here everyday after school except Wednesdays I know you have football practice. Speaking of football none of your ‘bros’ can know about this.” Dan nodded.  
“I guess I’ll see you later today then,” Dan said. God, Phil must think he’s a fluttered mess.  
“See ya!” Dan spent the rest of the day waiting to see Phil again.

Not even Maths could bring Phil done from the cloud seven he was floating on. He didn’t care that no one sat next to him or that he only scored 49% on last week's quiz because after this he was going to see Dan Howell. Dan Howell the hottest boy in the school wanted Phil to help him.  
Phil practically sprinted to his locker. Half way through shoving his books in it he heard a voice, “You okay there bud? I’ve never seen you so eager to leave this hellhole.” Now that was a familiar voice. Phil turned to the girl next to him. As always she’s dressed in all black although she is wearing a P!ATD t-shirt instead of her usual TØP one. A black snapback with some japanese on it was squishing her frizzy brown hair and black lipstick stains her lips.  
“Katie! What are you doing at my locker?”  
“Um, I dunno, maybe here to check on my friend? We still on for tonight?” Of course! Mondays were marathon night. Phil didn’t want to suddenly cancel on Katie but there was no way Phil will stand Dan up.  
“Sorry, Kat. Something else came up so I won’t be able to do marathon monday this week,” Phil told her trying to look as sad as possible. Katie gave him a confused look.  
“I’m sorry did you forget what week it is? It’s Buffy week! You never miss Buffy week so what’s really going on?” Phil sighed. Katie has always been able to read him like an open book.  
“I’m helping someone with their art.”  
“Is it a boy? Phil Lester do you have a crush?”  
“Be quiet! You’re gonna out me to the whole school if you keep speak that loud!” Phil hissed at her, “Also for your information it is a boy. Dan Howell to be exact and so what if I think he’s rather attractive? It’s none of your business!”  
“Whatever,” Katie said her voice laced with anger, “Go see you little boyfriend. But just remember Buffy would be disappointed you picked some jock over her.” And with that she stomped off. 

Dan had been waiting in the art room for a solid five minutes before Phil finally arrived. He look less cheery than he had this morning but Dan supposed anyone would after a whole day of being in this place. Besides it’s not like it wasn’t any of Dan’s business if Phil was sad or not.  
“Had something better to do?” Dan inquired still slightly annoyed that he had to wait for so long.  
“No. I was just talking to my friend,” Phil said in a tired voice. Dan was starting to feel bad for making him stay and help him.  
“You… You don’t have to stay,” Dan says it in a voice so small he almost doesn’t think it’s his. Of course Phil is tried and he probably just wants to go home but felt like he couldn’t say no to Dan. God, Dan was so dumb.  
“I want to stay…” It was barely a whisper but Dan still heard it. Dan looked up and his eyes locked with Phil’s. Despite what Dan had thought he realized Phil’s eyes were not blue. They were blue, yellow and green.  
“So what do you want to start with?” Phil asked the volume back in his voice and a smile plastered onto his lips.  
“Dunno. Anatomy?” If Dan was being honest he was just grasping at straws. Ms Jenning had talked about the importance of anatomy before he thinks.  
“Anatomy? Well I guess you should probably start learning it before you pick up bad habits. I found it really difficult when I started drawing from life because I had only drawn anime.”  
“Which anime?” Dan was suddenly curious as to what anime inspired Phil to draw. It was probably some amazing piece of art that was full of metaphors and-  
“Naruto.”  
“What?”  
“The anime that got me into drawing was Naruto.” Dan couldn’t help but smile.  
“Not what I was expecting.”  
“We aren’t here to judge my anime choices, Howell! Now wait while I take my top off.”  
“Wait what!” There was no way Dan had heard him correctly.  
“You want to learn anatomy, right? Well drawing from life is best and at the moment we don’t have a model.” Dan was already blush at the thought of see Phil topless. There was no way he was going to survive this.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t be stripping down naked… Yet,” Phil gave him a smirk and what Dan thought was suppose to be a wink but it might have just been a weird blink.  
“Just take your clothes off.”  
“If you insist.” Phil undid the clips on his dungaree straps and held up the dungarees with his other.  
“Turn around!” Phil ordered. Dan reluctantly turned around grumbling about how Phil was only taking his top off. And that he didn’t need to be so dramatic.  
“You done?” Dan huffed.  
“Yep.” Dan’s breath hitched when he saw Phil. He was sitting on a desk, his yellow jumper carefully folded next to him. His chest was smooth and almost as white as a piece of paper. It reminded Dan of porcelain.  
“Like what you see?”  
“Fuck off,” Dan giggled as he reached for his sketchbook and pencils, “ You ready for me to start?”  
“Wait a sec,” Phil responded and shifted so he was in a better pose. Head shifted so his neck was exposed to Dan with his hands resting on his thighs and his eyes closed.  
“Ok.”

Phil didn’t know why he thought it would be a good idea to pose for Dan half naked but there was no backing out now. The only sound in the room was the scratching of pencil on paper. Phil could practically feel Dan’s eyes on his skin. He wondered what Dan was thinking about. He had seemed so embarrassed when Phil had suggested posing for him, the cutest bless spread across his cheeks. It almost made Phil want to embarrass him more.  
After about fifthteen minutes Phil was starting to get fidgety and he had an itch he really wanted to scratch.  
“Okay let’s see what you’ve done!” Phil said finally giving into his need to move.  
“What? We haven’t even been doing this for twenty minutes yet and you expect me to have finished a masterpiece!” Dan exclaimed, outraged.  
“I don’t expect you to have drawn a masterpiece. Figure drawings are at their best when you draw them quickly. They’re more fluid that way,” Phil explained. Phil really didn’t feel comfortable teaching Dan about art. Phil barely knew what he was doing when he drew how was he supposed to explain it to someone else? He was stupid to think he could help Dan with his art.  
“Lester? Are you listening?” Dan was giving him a curious look, how long had Phil been ignoring him?  
“Sorry, could you say that again? I kinda got lost in my head,” Phil forsed a smile onto his lips because it didn’t matter if he was insecure about his artistic abilities Dan had come to him so he must have something going for, right?  
“I asked you if you wanted to see my drawing so you could like give me tips and stuff,” As confident as Dan liked to act Phil could tell he was nervous to show him. Phil was excited to see what Dan had drawn. Sure it won’t be amazing but Phil didn’t mind that.  
“Yes, show me!” Dan smiled at Phil’s excitement. He got up and walked over to Phil, sitting on the desk next to Phil pressing into Phil’s side. Phil’s breath hitched.  
“Here,” Dan whispered in his ear (that must have been deliberate!) and placed the sketchbook in his lap. 

Dan was so nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be. Why would he, Daniel Howell a.k.a Mr Popular, care if a loser like Phil didn’t like his stupid drawing? But it wasn’t stupid Dan had put his all it the drawing and Phil was definitely not a loser! Or at least not to Dan.  
Phil studied the drawing for a few seconds before he spoke, “Well, it’s not amazing,” Dan deflated abit, “But it is amazing how much better it is compared to your drawing this morning! Seriously Dan! I’ve never seen such drastic improvement!” Dan looked at him with wide eyes.  
“What?”  
“You called me Dan.” Phil’s cheeks were red.  
“Yeah. I guess I did,” They stared at each other both inching closer. They were so close Dan could feel Phil’s breath, just a bit closer and he could kiss him, just a bit closer and-  
A ringtone cut through the silence.  
Phil picked up his phone looking at Dan apologetically.  
“Hi Mum! No you weren’t interrupting anything,” Phil continued to talk to his mum as dan sat in a daze. He was so close.  
“I’m so sorry Dan but I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow!” And with that Phil left. 

Phil kept tutoring Dan for two more weeks and it always ended the same. They leaned in close and Phil would come up with some excuse as to why he had to leave. Phil wasn’t sure why he kept doing that. It was clear Dan was trying to kiss him and besides if Dan was just trying to humiliate him wouldn’t he have already done it? Yeah. Phil was being an idiot! Dan would never do something like that. In the two weeks they’d been friends they’d become close in ways other than physical.  
“Okay. I’ll do it. After this lesson I’ll go and pose as usual but I won’t run,” Phil had made up his mind. He was sick of running.  
“Mr Lester! I asked you a question. Now are you going to continue to ignore me and stare into space or are going to answer?” Mr Silvera hardly ever got angry with students so Phil knew he must have been ignoring him for awhile now.  
“I’m sorry, Sir. But could you maybe repeat the-the question?” He was gonna kill Phil! Or worse: Give him detention and make him miss his and Dan art thing (was it tutoring if he wasn’t getting paid?). Mr Silvera sighed, “Look, Phil, it’s a Friday and I don’t want to stay for and I don’t want to stay for an extra hour. Stay for five minutes after class.” Well at least he’ll only be a little late.  
Phil spent his five minutes wondering about Katie. She was still giving him the cold shoulder. Phil wasn’t sure why she was so angry at him sure he was missing marathon Monday but she surely couldn’t be holding that grudge for this long? Seconds slowly morphed into minutes and Phil analyzed every he had ever said to Katie and if that could be why she was angry at him.  
“You can leave now.” As soon as Mr Silvera said that Phil leapt from his chair.  
“Thank you,Sir!” Phil said already halfway through the door. He ran down the corridor and surprised himself by not falling over. He couldn’t waste time. He was going to tell Dan and he needed to do it before he changed his mind. He pushed open the door with such force that it slammed into the wall.  
“Dan I need-” Then he saw them. Katie and Dan. Kissing.

Dan was got to the art room five minutes early. All they had been doing in Geography was taking a test which Dan had admittedly rushed so he could leave early (it wasn’t that big of a deal since Dan was good at Geography. Maybe he should take it for A levels?). Dan was beyond nervous. Last night after Phil left Dan made a decision. He was going to tell Phil he liked him.  
Dan was in the middle of worrying over the right words to say to Phil when the door opened. Dan looked up only to be disappointed when he saw some girl in all black instead of Phil.  
“What do you want?” Dan said not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice. The girl smiled at him and Dan had to admit she was pretty. She had smooth brown skin, full lips and great fashion sense but she couldn’t compare to Phil.  
“Hi Dan! I’m Katie,” Her voice was sickeningly sweet.  
“Aren’t you like a friend of Phil’s?” Her smile faltered at the mention of Phil’s name. Dan knew for a fact she and Phil weren’t on speaking terms.  
“Sure. So Dan,” She was walking towards him swaying her hips, “How are you?” She was purring into Dan’s ear and he hated it.  
“Good,” she was fiddling with his shirt now, “Could you stop that?”  
“Stop what, Handsome?” Dan wanted her to stop so much.  
“Katie I’m sorry but I’m not interested in you.”  
“Come on Dan! Don’t play hard to get! I really like you Dan and I want to be with you.” Before he could respond Katie was kissing him. Dan stood frozen in shock.  
“Dan I need-” Dan pushed Katie off him just in time to see Phil leaving.  
“Don’t worry Dan. Phil will get over you and besides it’s not your fault!” She seemed genuinely convinced she what she had done was okay and Dan almost felt bad for her.  
“Katie?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Never kiss me again,” And with that Dan left her. She would be fine. Right now Dan’s only concern was finding Phil. He wouldn’t be in any of the places Dan goes to when he was sad (the football pitch) and the art room one one of the only places Phi that and the library. That was it! The library!  
When he finally got to the library he was wheezing. He scanned the library but he couldn’t see anyone. He almost left but then he heard it. A small sniff.  
“Phil?” He waited for a response but all he was met with was silence, “Phil, I know you’re there. I want to explain.”  
“Explain what?” It was so quiet a mouse might as well have said it but Dan still heard it. It came from the History section. Dan walked towards it taking care in every step as if one wrong footing would send Phil running.  
When he turned the corner and his heart broke in two. Phil was curled up in a ball as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible tears were rolling off his face and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. Even when he looked like a mess Phil was beautiful.  
“Phil I-”  
“Why did you make me think I had a chance Dan?” Phil asked he didn’t sound accusatory, he sounded broken. More tears ran down his cheeks. Dan sat down besides Phil trying to hold back his own tears.  
“Phil you don’t understand I-”  
“You’re right Dan, I don’t understand! Why would you lead me on like that? Was this all some joke to you?” Phil wiped away more tears that were spilling out of his eyes, “I bet you told everyone on the football team about me! I bet you’re not even gay.”  
“You’re right,” Phil was crying more now, “I’m not gay but that doesn’t mean I was leading you on Phil.”  
“What do you mean? Is this a game to you?” Inhale.  
“I’m bisexual.” Exhale. Dan had never said that out loud. It felt nice.  
“So do you still like me but started dating Katie anyway or are you over me?”  
“Phil I didn’t want to kiss Katie. She forced herself on me even though I told her I didn’t feel that way about her. Phil please, please, believe me-”  
“Of course I believe you,” Phil reassured him with a weak smile. That smile filled Dan with all the courage in the world, he wanted to make sure that for the rest of his life Phil would be smiling.  
“You know, I was planning on kissing someone today,” Dan said examining Phil carefully, trying to gage his reaction.  
“Anyone in particular?” Phil’s smile was wider and their was a hint of flirtation in his voice.  
“Yes actually. He’s this really sweet guy with an unhealthy obsession with Buffy and a strange taste in fashion but he’s still adorable.”  
“He sounds amazing!” Dan giggled at that. “You know you should kiss him right now cus I guarantee he’d really like that.”  
“Well then…” Dan leaded in and Phil inched closer to him until finally. Finally! Phil kissed him.

 

“Mr Howell and Mr Lester, you two are both exceptionally early!” Ms Jennings didn’t usually care when Phil was early but he supposed Dan’s presence had caught her off guard.  
“Well Couch Dickson cancelled Dan’s practice and I insisted he spent more quality drawing time with his boyfriend!” Phil told her as he tried to ignore Dan’s poorly hidden giggles at the mention of his couches name.  
“Well that’s good! You know I discovered my interest in art because of my wife. Come to think of it, Mr Silvera also discovered his interest in writing from his husband.” Phil had no idea Ms Jenning was married or that Mr Silvera was either!  
“Why don’t you use Mrs and why don’t you or Mr Silvera wear a wedding ring?”  
“Because we don’t want noisey kids like you to be poking their nose in our business!” Ms Jennings chulked and Dan and Phil moved to their usual place at the back.  
“I can’t believe Ms Jennings’ wife got her into art! Maybe one day I’ll be Mr Howell-Lester the art teacher and I’ll be telling my students about my husband who got me into art,” Dan joked. Phil liked that idea: spending his life with Dan.  
“Bet you’re glad you kissed me that day in the library,” Phil said. These past weeks dating Dan had been the most fun he had ever had and he hoped Dan felt the same way.  
“What can I say?” Dan kissed him gently on the cheek. “You’re pretty when you cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! Feedback is very much appreciated.  
> This is based off the amazing dyxnamic_art's AU (you can find them on instagram).


End file.
